In Another Life
by AbiLucyOwen
Summary: Hermione's life isn't as simple as she let on. Join her as she goes back to Hogwarts for her last year, with several unexpected twists. I'm no good at summaries but give it a try :) Rated T for language, and because I'm paranoid. Eventual Dramione/My twist on Hermione's adopted!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Hermione moaned softly in her sleep.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up annoyed, she looked out her window to see a small brown owl at her window. Careful not to wake the rest of the house, she let the bird in and gently untied the letter from its leg. With a low hoot the owl flew off as she opened her clearly marked Hogwarts letter. She had been expecting this. Professor McGonagall had explained, while Hermione was helping many other witches and wizards with the rebuilding of Hogwarts, that she was inviting all of the last years 7th year students to retake the school year. There were also going to be a record number of first years, after a hard task of finding all muggleborn students who had not got their Hogwarts letter at age eleven due to the Voldemort and his death eaters the previous year.

What Hermione was not expecting however, was her Professor to offer her Head Girl position. Quietly ecstatic, Hermione grinned. Looking at her watch she saw it was 9:30am, and sure enough could hear people moving around downstairs. Walking down she sighed, ready for the drama of the day.

Ignoring the kitchens occupants, she got a bowl from the cupboard, and set about getting herself cereal and orange juice. "If you're ignorant enough to not say anything you can forget breakfast."

Hermione sighed quietly at Lance, and muttered a quick "Morning," to him. She used to love mornings in the Granger house. Though she had known all of her life she was adopted, her parents had been hers. Her mother and father would wake her with pancakes with blueberries, or weetabix with chopped strawberries (trying to ensure she wouldn't add sugar or syrup to her meal; they were dentists after all.) They would talk about random dreams they had, or books they had been reading or the strange things that happened that turned out to be bursts of accidental magic. Her parents had always knew Hermione was different when she was younger, and when she learnt that she was a witch from her Professor when she turned eleven, receiving her letter as her Professor explained things to her mum, she had encouraged their daughter to embrace that new part of her life.

However, her father had sadly passed away in a car accident when she was five, and her mother a year later began dating Lance, and just after Hermione's 7th birthday her younger sister, Melissa had been born. By Hermione's second year Lance and her mother had finally tied the knot, and Lance properly moved into the Granger household. Once officially part of the family, they were allowed to tell Lance and his fourteen year old daughter Sabrina about Hermione. They acted perfectly well to the news and so when Hermione's mother sadly passed away of cancer when Hermione turned fifteen, she was gobsmacked to find out her stepfather inwardly despised her, feeling that magic was unnatural. Sabrina and Lance had since openly hated Hermione, a shove here, a nasty comment there and finally Hermione realised that it was easier keeping to herself. Melissa felt conflicted. She didn't want to get in the middle, not really understanding the feud that had started, and merely agreed with her father and Sabrina, but making sure to have time with her magical half-sister.

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts when her sister began nudging her. "Hermione can we do something today?" Melissa asked smiling.

"I have a few things to do today, but I'm happy to bring you with me?" She replied kindly, not wanting to leave her out and the young girl nodded, "Go get ready then and we'll leave soon." At that Melissa ran upstairs.

"You better not do any of _that stuff _around her. I won't have you corrupt my daughter," Lance practically growled at Hermione.

"_Magic_ isn't contagious, but if it were it isn't a bad thing," Hermione bit back.

"I won't have her be a FREAK like you!" Lance spat, storming over to her. He stopped right in front of Hermione and though she could smell the beer off of him she refused to back down.

"At least then she wouldn't be an ignorant, pigheaded bigot like you! You're..." She was cut off as Lance smacked her head off the table, leaving Hermione slightly dizzy.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You should be grateful I even let you in my house!" Lance screamed, shoving Hermione into the doorframe behind her, and raising his fist.

A scream stopped him, as he saw his youngest daughter rush towards Hermione. Scoffing he ignored the two, grabbing another bottle of beer and went out to the garden, slamming the backdoor so hard the window pane smashed. Melissa was inconsolable, so instead of trying to reassure her, Hermione took her upstairs as she silently levitated her belongings into her trunk, and grabbed her trusty bag. Pausing she then packed a small backpack for her sister, and took hold of the young girls hand, apparating them both away.

* * *

A/N ~ I'm trying to redo all my fanfictions, so if you see a lot of them disappear and reappear edited then don't worry its me. I started a lot of these stories years ago, and plot bunnies have thwarted me since. I'm thinking of just trying one fanfiction at a time though. As always let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione was still feeling a little fuzzy after her head injury and so she only managed to apparate them to a small alley way around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron, instead of Diagon Alley where she had hoped to get to. Lowering herself to her sister's height, she cuddled the young girl to her, trying to calm her down as she hiccuped violently, her crying now silent tears running down her face. Hermione felt guilty. Hermione had never seen her stepfather that bad. Lance usually made sure Melissa wasn't around if he was going to start on Hermione, though he had never been that bad even without his daughter around. Hermione blamed his drinking, which had starting getting worse again.

"Are you okay Mione?" Melissa asked in a whisper, once she had calmed enough to talk.

"Don't worry about me button," Hermione forced a smile, using her sisters nickname to try and make things seem a bit more normal, "We're gonna stay away for a few days though, is that alright?" To her relief Melissa nodded, still clutching onto Hermione's hand. With Lance drinking so early, Hermione knew he had no intention of stopping anytime soon, and while she didn't believe he'd hurt his daughter she wasn't taking chances. Dragging her trunk, and carrying Melissa's backpack on her shoulder, the pair began walking around the corner.

"The Leaky Cauldron? What a funny name!" Melissa laughed seeing the pub and shocking Hermione slighty. Only magic folk could see the old pub she had thought? With her head still banging, Hermione decided to push the thought away for the time being. She lead the way into the pub and other to the bar, where Tom gave her a nearly toothless smile. "Miss Granger! How can I help you this morning?"

"Do you happen to have a room? With two beds preferably," she asked, realising she wasn't being as polite as she should be but not really caring right now.

"Of course! I'll have housekeeping get it ready for this afternoon for you. If you leave your trunk I'll see that its put upstairs for you."

Thanking the barman and leaving her trunk and Melissa's backpack with him, she took her sister through to Diagon Alley. Melissa's eyes lit up seeing everything, and Hermione was reminded of her mother when Professor McGonagall had taken the two of them here to get her school supplies for her first year. Hermione was immensely grateful that Melissa took after her mother mostly.

"Wow! This place is amazing! Look Hermione broomsticks! And over there has cauldrons! And a book store! Are there magical books there?" Melissa was looking all over the place, trying to take in everything at once, making her sister laugh.

"We'll check out Flourish and Blotts first okay? I need my school books and I'll see if we can find a book about explaining the wizarding world for you if you like?"

After getting her books, quills, potions ingredients and everything else on her list (plus three books for an insistent Melissa) Hermione fell into a chair at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, giving Melissa a handful of sickles to get herself something, opting to not join her younger sister for ice cream. Hermione's head was now pounding and she felt incredibly woozy. When Melissa, who had had a hard time choosing between all the amazing ice cream flavours, eventually returned to the table, she screamed seeing that Hermione had passed out.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, she immediately realised she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Jumping up, she reached for her wand looking for Melissa. She was in a room that had been painted turquoise, with three doors obviously leading somewhere. A large chest of drawers and a desk and chair sat by the far wall and a four poster bed was now behind her. She had never seen the room before, and quickly opened the door closest to her, which lead to a hallway. Wand up ready, she stealthily sneaked down the hallway, looking for her sister. She heard a laugh downstairs and she cautiously ran down the stairs following the laughter. She found her sister five minutes later, sitting with none other than Blaise Zabini. What the hell had happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Melissa come here!" Hermione exclaimed, not taking her eyes off of Blaise.

"Look I brought you here to be healed. My mother saw to you earlier, and I was trying to calm your sister down. That's all," Blaise said calmly, hands raised in surrender.

"If you wanted to help why not get me to St Mungo's?" Hermione retorted, as Melissa looked between the two of them.

"I assumed it would be the last place you'd want to go. For one they'd not allow Melissa in, and two you're a war heroine. The place would have been crawling with reporters if they heard you were there. Plus my mother is a trained healer, she used to work in an infirmary in Italy." This silenced Hermione. A Slytherin was actually considering what she'd want?

"Well... thank you for your hospitality but we should get going," Hermione started but Blaise cut her off.

"You have a concussion. You're in no state to travel Granger. My mother will be back in the morning and if I let you leave she'd kill me. She wants to make sure you're alright. Perhaps some dinner or a nap might be good? It's nearly midnight," at Hermione's glare at both him and Melissa, he continued hastily, "I tried to get her to sleep! I even told her she could share the guest room you were in rather than have one herself."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay Mione," Melissa mumbled quietly, walking over to her sister and hugging her, "I was scared." Hermione hugged her back, feeling guilty that she had worried poor Melissa. She was only 11, of course she had been terrified. Mumbling a half goodnight to Blaise, she took Melissa back to the room she had woke up in, and tucked her into the double bed before slipping into the covers herself. Melissa fell asleep instantly, no doubt exhausted from the long day, and Hermione drifted into sleep not long after.

* * *

Hermione woke up to a scream, her eyes shooting open and she saw Melissa on the other side of the room. Blaise came running through, and Hermione gaped in shock as her sister ran to hide behind Blaise who's wand was drawn. "Melissa? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, slowly.

"Granger?!" Blaise exclaimed questioningly.

"Who else would it be?" Hermione glared. Blaise raised his wand, pointing it at her.

"Tell us something only Granger would know then!" Blaise said. Spluttering, Hermione looked at them both as if they'd both grown an extra head. Sighing she composed herself.

"Melissa's nickname is button, because that's what mum and my dad called me. When Melissa was born and got a little older I said she was as small as a button, so she got my old pet name," Hermione said, still confused. Melissa came out from behind Blaise but still didn't come any closer. Blaise took this as a sign that what she had said was true and lowered his wand.

"Why do you look different?" Melissa asked a bewildered Hermione, who still looked confused. Blaise conjured a mirror and passed it to Hermione, who looked in it and screamed.

"Blaise!" a voice called from the stairs, and Blaise quickly lead Melissa out the room. Hermione could hear hushed tones outside the door. "Well, he said you looked different," a tan skinned woman with dark hair said as she came into the room quietly.

"What the hell did he do to me?" Hermione near screamed.

"Now, now. Blaise didn't do anything, he wouldn't have been so surprised at it if he had. Plus I have raised my son to be a gentleman," the woman told her, not unkindly, looking at her curiously, as if she knew her from somewhere. "I am Ilaria Zabini, Blaise's mother."

"Why don't I look like me? What happened?" Hermione said rudely, ignoring the woman's introduction.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is a glamour charm. Sometimes charms are put on babies or young children to change their appearance, though they break on they're 18th birthday," Ilaria told her slowly.

"Today is my 18th birthday," Hermione replied and Ilaria looked somewhat hopeful, baffling Hermione.

"I'm going to check your head from yesterday, and put a bruise paste on your bruises," Ilaria stated, walking closer to Hermione. She worked in silence, casting a few diagnostic spells and gently applying the bruise paste to Hermione's head and ribs. A short while later, Ilaria motioned for Hermione to sit. Bursting with questions Hermione spoke quickly, "Why would I have a glamour on me? Who would put it on me?" The woman standing in front of her, looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, only the person who put the glamour on you can really answer that. Some people use glamours to hide things, like an affair, if a child doesn't look like the other parent or for safety. You're muggle born correct? That would certainly narrow down the list," Ilaria said no unkindly.

"I'm adopted, my biological parents could be witches or wizards or anything for all I know," Hermione answered. After a full minute of silence Ilaria looked at the young witch before her.

"May I perhaps try something?" Ilaria's voice was barely more than a whisper, "I merely need a strand of hair. I promise to explain," Hermione thought of saying no, but the pleading look in the woman's eyes made her nod in agreement. Hermione pulled a couple of strands of her now black hair and passed it to the woman in front of her.

"Poppy!" Ilaria called, and a small house elf in a pinafore appeared in front of them. "I need _that_ potion," she told the elf with a look.

"Oh yes Mistress Ria, of course," Poppy bowed and popped away, appearing again moments later holding a small potion vial, which held a purple liquid inside. Ilaria thanked her, and put Hermione's hair into the potion. Nothing happened for a moment but then it suddenly began to bubble, turning to a pale pink and Ilaria dropped the vial, and sat down on the bed speechless.

"Mrs Zabini?" Hermione said nervously, but she didn't move a muscle. Blaise came into the room then, Melissa trailing after him.

"We heard something smash, what happened?" Blaise asked, looking between his mother and Hermione.

"Blaise floo your father, quickly," Ilaria replied quietly but urgently. Not wanting to upset her, he done as she asked and came back into the room five minutes later, with who Hermione could only assume was his father.

"Cara? What is it? What's wrong?" the man asked kneeling down beside her.

"It's her Gio," Ilaria looked at Hermione and Gio stared at her too and gasped.

* * *

An hour later Giovanni and Ilaria joined Blaise and Hermione in the living room, clearly more calm than they had been before. Poppy had been asked to occupy Melissa, who had happily agreed. "Mum, dad what's happening?" Blaise asked looking between then.

"Well, this story goes back a long way. When I gave birth to you Blaise, four minutes later I gave birth to a little girl, your twin." Ilaria started, causing Blaise and Hermione to look at each other seeing where this was going.

"Wait that's what that potion was? To see if I was your daughter?" Hermione asked gobsmacked.

"Please, let her finish," Giovanni said softly.

"I'll get to that I promise. St Mungo's had a nursery, so that I could get some rest after labouring twins. But when I woke and asked to see my bambinos, they only brought our son to us," Ilaria burst into silent tears as she spoke.

"They told us that your bassinet was empty. No one had been recorded leaving with a baby, and you weren't in St Mungo's. When the aurors stopped their search a year later, we hired a private investigator. We had him look for seven years before he told us it was a dead end. But we never stopped looking," Giovanni said, an arm around Ilaria.

"That's why, when your looks had changed, and you said it was your 18th I had to try the potion," sniffed Ilaria, taking Hermione's hand into her own, "It was a maternity potion, already containing a hair of my own. It's you Hermione. You are our long lost daughter."

* * *

A/N ~ I'm going to stop here, but I nearly have the next few chapters ready to be uploaded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wait what?" Blaise asked annoyed, "I have a twin and you never told me?"

"We thought it would be best," his father started but he was cut off.

"That wasn't for you to decide! I had a right to know!" Blaise screamed before disapparating. Ilaria sobbed into her hands while Gio and Hermione sat awkwardly and Melissa entered the room.

"I know this must be a lot. We would love you in our lives, but I would understand if you wanted to stay with your adoptive parents," Gio said gently as Illaria's sobs grew louder.

"They're dead, both of them. But I don't even know you, either of you," Hermione stated as Melissa cuddled into her. An owl swooping in an open window stopped any further conversation. Gio retrieved the letter from the bird, before it flew away again. He turned back to the two sisters sitting on the sofa.

"I never asked, what's your name?" he asked kindly to Melissa.

"Melissa," she replied quietly.

"Well then, this must be for you," Gio said handing her the envelope. Melissa, shocked, took the letter from him and ripped it open.

"Mione, they want me to go to Hogwarts!" Melissa exclaimed excitedly, all other news momentarily forgotten, as Hermione snatched the letter from her. Reading it quickly, a hand covering her mouth. She had never spent much time with her younger sister, having been at school most of each year and with the war, and so she hadn't really seen Melissa do any magic. She remembered their visit to Diagon Alley, and how her sister could see the pub no muggles could see however and realised if Melissa had shown magic, is wasn't as if her dad would mention it. That got her worried.

"That's great button! Maybe you could ask Gio to tell you about Hogwarts some more?" Hermione said, biting her lip. Melissa, not noticing the change in Hermione's demeanour, nodded and followed Gio, who had understood that Hermione needed a few moment's alone, out of the room. Once the pair had left, Hermione starting bouncing her knee, a nervous tick of hers as she thought.

"What's wrong with your sister going to school?" Ilaria asked quietly, wiping her eyes as Hermione turned to face her.

"I always assumed she was a muggle too. Her dad and our... my adoptive mum, were muggles. I think it's amazing, that she's a witch truly, but her father is very anti-magic. I can't let her go back if he finds out she's magic too."

"Surely he won't react too badly, maybe if someone explained it too him?"

"He's behind my injuries yesterday. He despises me purely for being a witch. I can't risk that he'll do anything to Melissa," Hermione sighed unsure of what to do.

"You are both more than welcome to stay here, I promise she'll be safe," Ilaria offered.

"Thank you, but if I kept her from him it could be classed as kidnap. I don't know what to do!" Hermione placed her head in her hands, and shortly after felt someone rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Let me speak with the Headmistress, I'm sure we can figure something out. She won't let any harm come to those under her care.

True to her word, a week later Professor McGonagall had worked her magic. After a small closed court, with Hermione, Lance, Ilaria, Blaise, Professor McGonagall and three members of the Wizengamot they had found a way to keep Melissa safe. Due to Lance's assault on Hermione, though as a muggle no charges could formally be given, he had been revoked of his rights to any magical child. Because of his attack on Hermione, and his clear hatred of anyone magical, he had been deemed unfit to take care of any witch or wizard. Melissa's guardianship had been handed over to the Zabini's, and while Hermione was unsure of this, Professor McGonagall was quick to mention that since she was still in school, Hermione wasn't a suitable candidate for the role right now.

Professor McGonagall also sorted it so they had their old house empty for a few hours, so they could collect up Melissa's belongings, as well as a few things of their mother's and Hermione father's. While Hermione still felt a little uneasy with living with the Zabini's, two rooms were quickly set up in the Zabini residence for her girls, and they both admitted it felt more homely with their own belongings there.

Blaise had finally came back to the house, though he holed up in his room for the most part. Ilaria and Gio were ecstatic to have them all there and asked Hermione and Melissa countless questions about themselves. It continued at dinner that evening.

"Why did your adoptive mum adopt you?" Blaise asked, speaking up for the first time since they all found out the news, as his parents glared at him.

"That's incredibly rude Blaise!" Ilaria scolded.

"I didn't mean it to be. I just mean why did she decide to adopt if she was able to have kids. Sorry," Blaise looked a little bashful, much to Hermione's surprise.

"No it's fine. She was able to have children, but my adoptive father couldn't. She said they found me abandoned, I can't remember where, but when they took me to the police station and they found no missing baby reports, they were at the top of the list to adopt a child. Mum said it was fate they found me because they got to keep me," Hermione blushed, as Ilaria smiled.

"I'm glad you had kind people to look after you while we couldn't," she said in a slightly sad tone, while Hermione awkwardly stared at her food. While the Zabini's had been lovely she still felt as though they were strangers, no matter how welcoming and parent-like they tried to be.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was sitting at the desk that been put in the room she was staying in, (she still didn't feel comfortable calling it _her_ room) a blank piece of parchment in front of her as she nibbled lightly on her quill in hand. After recieving several letters asking how she was and about meeting up she realised she had to tell Harry and Ron about who she really was and everything that had happened. She didn't know how, or how they'd react though. Well she could take a gander at how Ron would react, he had a tendency to overreact to everything. Harry however was a wild card. In the end she decided seeing was believing, and asked them to meet her at the Three Broomsticks. Standing, Hermione sealed the letter, deciding only one was needed. She knew Harry had been staying with the Weasley's, spending time with the family and trying to help out after what had happened to Fred. Walking out of her room and across the hall she knocked on Blaise's door.

"Come in," she heard Blaise shout, and she opened the door, seeing Blaise and Melissa playing gobstones on the floor.

"Mione, look! Blaise has been showing me some wizarding games!" Melissa exclaimed excitedly, smiling at her sisters twin.

"That's great Button," Hermione smiled, "Blaise do you have an owl?"

"There's a family owl in the study, the room next to the living room. Want me to take you?" Blaise said as Melissa pouted, making Hermione chuckle slightly.

"You two are busy, I can find it. I'll be back, enjoy your game!" Hermione backed out the room and followed the hallway to the staircase and went down them two at a time. Cautiously opening the study, hoping not to interrupt anyone who may be in there, she walked in. After finding it empty she walked over to the tawny owl sitting that was happily sitting on its perch. "Hello pretty owl. Could you take this to the Burrow please?" She asked stroking the bird and when it hooted happily in reply, Hermione gently tied her letter to the owl's leg and went over to the window, opening it wide. She stood in silence for a few moments, as she watched the owl fly away when someone appeared in the fireplace and she jumped, hand flying immediately to her wand.

"Woah! Easy with that!" a man said as Hermione flew around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in shock, lowering her wand slightly.

"Me? Who the hell are you?" Draco retorted defensively.

"You know who I am don't be-oh right. The glamour. Come on, we'll talk about this with Blaise," Hermione sighed and led the clearly confused and guarded Draco up to Blaise's room.

"Are you sure you haven't played this before? You kicking my-hey Draco! What are you doing here?" Blaise said as the duo walked into his room.

"What the bloody hell is going on Blaise? Who are these two?" Draco motioned to the two girls.

"Oh well this is Melissa," Blaise said pointing at the younger girl, "And that's her sister, my twin, Hermione."

"Hermione? As in Granger? It looks nothing like her?" Draco looked at Hermione clearly confused, "Wait a minute sister? You're an only child Blaise!"

"He's not, his sister is Hermione and of course Hermione Granger. We found out a few weeks ago," Melissa said matter of factly, looking at the blond, "Are you a wizard too?" Draco looked at the girl curiously.

"You brought a muggle here Granger?" Draco said with an odd tone.

"Not that it matters, but she's a witch Malfoy. But I won't have you sprout your blood purity crap around her, did the war teach you nothing?" Hermione glared at him. Sensing the beginning of an argument, Blaise mumbled something to Melissa who sighed but got up and left the room.

"Okay before this gets out of hand both of you stop," Blaise said standing between the two of them. "Draco, I know it's a lot to take in but Hermione is my sister, my twin. I'll explain it more later if you wish but you have to at least be civil with her, and her sister." Draco shrugged and went to sit on his friends bed as Blaise turned to his twin. "That goes for you too Hermione. Draco is my best friend, please try to just be civil. For me?"

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Okay. I want us to get along and get to know each other, and that's not likely to happen if I can't be nice, even to him." There was a knock on the door before it opened slightly, Melissa's head poking around.

"Can I come back yet? You promised to show me more wizarding games Blaise!" She said innocently as the twins laughed, and even Draco cracked a small smile that only Emily saw.

"Blaise is terrible at games," Draco said quietly, almost as if he were unsure of what he was saying, "Have you played Wizarding Chess?"

"No," Melissa pouted, "Blaise said he doesn't really know how to play, and Hermione is terrible at chess!"

"Hey! Chess is complicated and the pieces shouting at me confuses me!" It was Blaise's turn to pout now as the other three laughed at him.

"I'll teach you if you want? I'm the best chess player in Slytherin," Draco offered proudly as Melissa nodded enthusiastically. Draco accioed Blaise's old set, and magicked off the think layer of dust from it that further proved that Blaise hated the game. He quickly set it up, letting Melissa be the white pieces and Blaise and Hermione sat to watch them. It ended up being an enjoyable sight. Melissa was delighted at the talking pieces, and since she was pretty good at muggle chess, she was giving an unsuspecting Draco a run for his galleons. Draco was shocked to learn that muggles had chess to, though as Hermione and Melissa explained, the pieces didn't talk and you had to move them yourself. An hour later Draco eventually won, but it was a close game. Draco and Melissa happily set the game up again and Blaise suggested he and Hermione get some lunch for the four of them. Hermione hesitated, looking at her younger sister and wondered if she should leave her with the blond, but she seemed to be having fun and surprisingly other than his initial outburst, Draco was being rather pleasant. Finally agreeing, they left the room, the two chess players barely noticing.

* * *

A/N ~ Let me know what you think! I'm going to try and have a chapter out at least once a week

Extra A/N ~ Melissa's letter arrived later than her birthday because records had to be recovered for muggleborn students, as Voldemort and his death eaters had managed to get rid of them during their reign of Hogwarts


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later, Hermione found herself in a private booth in the Three Broomsticks. She had gotten here early to wait for her friends, and had had a small word with Tom about procuring a secluded area to talk to the boys. Tom was the one of the only people who knew about Hermione's newfound looks and family, having questioned her when she came back to get her belongings not remembering at the time how different she looked.

Harry and Ron walked in, and followed the direction that Tom shown them, to the booth they were meeting Hermione in. Hermione was no where to be seen, but at the booth they saw a tall woman, with tan skin and dark hair. When she looked up Harry noticed her gleaming green eyes and the pair of them were very confused when she waved at them. Sitting down they looked at the girl awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, we're supposed to be meeting our friend here. Tom said this was the booth she had reserved," Harry stated kindly.

"Oh it's so good to see you two! How are you both? I ordered some Butterbeer, I'm sure it'll be over shortly," Hermione said grinning at them, not having heard Harry.

"Look who are you?" Ron said clearly annoyed.

"Its me! Hermione!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We're not stupid, who are you really?" Ron snarled, and Hermione frowned. Harry looked curiously at her.

"When Ron left, while we were hunting Horcruxes. How did I try to cheer you up?" Harry asked suspiciously, knowing neither of them had spoken to anyone about it.

"You turned on the wireless and we danced, we danced until I finally laughed because your dancing really is terrible," Hermione laughed and Harry grinned.

"It really is you. What's this new look?" Now Harry was curious, and he sat down opposite her, slowly joined by Ron.

"Well, you remember I told you I was adopted?," Both boys nodded so she continued, "I woke up on my birthday like this. Apparently someone put a glamour on me as a baby."

"Do you know who your parents are?" Harry asked eagerly and Ron edged closer to her.

"Well, they're names are Giovanni and Ilaria. I have a twin too," Hermione said slowly.

"Who's your twin? Did they go to Hogwarts too?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes he did. His name's Blaise," Hermione looked between the two boys, as she watched them realise who she was.

"Zabini?" Ron said angrily, "But they're Death Eaters!"

"They were neutral Ron, they didn't have any part in the war," Hermione explained and Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron got there first.

"That's just as bad Hermione! They weren't on OUR side so they were against us!"

"Don't be so horrible Ron! They've been nothing but kind to me and Melissa!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"They've met Melissa?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes. It's a long story but they have guardianship over her just now, at least until I finish school," Hermione mumbled, as Ron starting to slow turn red.

"You trust them around a muggle? Why are you being so stupid Hermione! They're Slytherin! They can't be trusted!" Ron shouted at her.

"Shes a witch actually, and even if she weren't they haven't done anything wrong! Like it or not Ronald they're my family!" Hermione screamed back, tears flowing down her face as Ron pushed his chair away from the table angrily and stormed out of the pub. Harry quickly moved from his chair to sit next to his friend as she lay her head in her hands crying.

"I'm sorry Hermione, you know he's been different since the war ended. He shouldn't have said those things though," Harry gently putting an arm around her, "What are they like?"

"They're nice," Hermione sniffed, sitting up. "It's weird, finding out I had a twin. It's like I feel like, I've found a piece of me I didn't know wasn't there until now. Complete. Is that weird?"

"I don't think so. Twins are suppose to have a special connection, just look at-," Harry sighed before continuing, "Look at what Fred and George were like."

"I suppose," Hermione smiled sadly, "They grew up together though."

"Same principle though," Harry shrugged. "So Melissa is a witch?"

The pair chatted about Melissa, Hermione's newfound family, what they'd been up to, the Weasley's (except the one who had just left them) for the next few hours, before they both decided it was time to leave. Hugging each other goodbye Hermione thanked Harry, for being the friend she needed.

* * *

All too quickly September 1st was upon them. Hermione found herself on Platform 9 3/4 with Blaise, Melissa, Gio and Ilaria. The twins mother was carefully wiping silent tears from her eyes, looking her children (and Melissa) up and down. "I can't believe you're going away already. I feel like we just met, I hate that you're leaving again," she stated sadly to Hermione, "You'll come home for Christmas won't you? All of you." At this she turned to Blaise and Melissa as well. Not wanting to commit to this, Hermione looked at her watch.

"The train is about to leave, we should head on. Thank you for giving Melissa and I somewhere to stay," Hermione leaned forward and gave Gio and Ilaria a small half hug each, and hurried towards the train. Melissa waved and ran after her sister, leaving Blaise with his parents. "She'll come around mum, it still must be strange for her. I'll try to talk her round about Christmas, I promise." He then bade them goodbye, hugging them both close, but fast; his peers were around after all, and ran onto the train as the warning whistle blew. Gio held Ilaria closed as they watched the train ride away. "Don't worry cara, time will fly by and then we will all be together again." His wife merely nodded sniffing, as she closed her eyes and disapparated them home.

* * *

A/N - So this one is shorter than the last chapter but I want Hogwarts to be a fresh chapter.

I want to give a big thanks to everyone whole has followed and favourites this story! I'd love to hear what you all think so far!

In other news this story has also been added to a Community! I'm not sure if it's a big accomplishment for most people, but I've never had one of my fanfictions added to one so I'm very excited :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Head Girl Hermione spent most of her train journey in the Head's compartment, with Draco, Blaise, Ginny, (to her disappointment Ron, who merely glared at her and her twin the whole time) and the rest of the prefects, briefing them on their duties and working out patrolling while the train and letting them know her and the Head Boy (Malfoy) would owl their schedules for nightly patrols the next morning. Melissa had been left sitting with some other first year students, shy but happy to be with people her own age. Hermione, followed by Blaise, found her sister just as they were coming into Hogsmeade station, to wish her luck for the sorting and telling her it was nothing to worry about. After making sure Melissa as well as the rest of the nervous first years got to Hagrid okay, Hermione climbed into the carriage Blaise, Harry and Ginny had got to wait and the quartet made the short ride up to Hogwarts. Giving her twin a small hug as she left him at the entrance to the Great Hall, she and her friends eagerly took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall sat in her Headmistresses chair, and Professor Sprout standing by the small stool upon which the familiar sorting hat sat. The first years were soon shuffled into the Great Hall and the Hat began to sing.

_Every year September 1st,_

_I'm called to do my duty._  
_To attend the Hogwarts Welcome Banquet_  
_And show you all my inner beauty._

_I know you think I'm worn and ugly_  
_And should be thrown away,_  
_But I hold the key to your future here_  
_Starting from today._

_I have no easy task before me_  
_For alone I must decide._  
_By looking into your deepest thoughts_  
_I shall tell you which house to reside._

_There are four houses to choose from:_  
_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor._  
_Four great wizards who once chose for themselves,_  
_But can no longer for they are no more._

_What Helga Hufflepuff valued most_  
_Was hard work, loyalty, and determination._  
_And Rowena Ravenclaw believed_  
_Great knowledge should be their inspiration._

_Three words that describe Salazar Slytherin,_  
_Are ambitious, sly, and cunning._  
_He thought they should stop at nothing_  
_To get what they are craving._

_And finally there's Godric Gryffindor,_  
_Courageous, noble and brave._  
_He preferred that his students_  
_Stay chivalrous to the grave._

_Four houses great and mighty,_  
_All excelling in their own way._  
_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor_  
_Would be proud if they were here today._

_So put me on upon your head,_  
_And lets get the sorting underway._

There was a short applause as Professor Sprout called out, "If I call you're name come and sit down and try on the hat. Then we'll find out what house you belong in. Anderson, Isabella!"

A small blonde haired girl slowly made her way up to the stool and perched on the edge. After a few moments the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Hermione clapped loudly with the rest of her house, and zoned in and out of the sorting until she heard, "Granger, Melissa!"

Her sister, seeming a lot more confident than some of her peers (though Hermione could see through this and knew she was just as nervous) quickly made her way up and quickly place the hat on her head before she even had the chance to sit down. Minutes passed by until the hat finally shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Grinning Melissa bounded over to the table her sister was sitting at, Hermione and her friends applauding and cheering loudly.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hufflepuff"

"Ravenclaw"

"Gryffindor!"

Finally the sorting ended with Ainsley Yarrow becoming a Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall stood and merely said, "Tuck in!"

* * *

After an amazing start of term feast, and a small speech of unity and overcoming their past from the Headmistress, everyone was sent to bed. Melissa was settling into her new dorm with her new roommates. There was Isabella, the shy girl she recognized as the first to be sorted. Kyia Davies, a lanky American girl who told them that her whole family had went to Hogwarts which is why she was there rather than Ilvermorny. Zara Stevens had short, spiky hair and a tom boy sense to her, but was also bubbly and smiley. Lately there was Lucy and Laura Carson, who quickly stated that yes they were sisters who looked incredibly alike but they weren't twins. There was just over a year between them, but like Melissa their names had only just been recovered so while Lucy should have started Hogwarts the previous year things did not work out that way. After their introductions, the five girls quickly got ready for bed, exhausted from the big day they had all had.

Hermione was sitting in the common room with Harry and Ginny, speaking about the new arrangements made to Gryffindor tower. "I suppose it makes sense, it's two years worth of students in first year with this years new students along with the muggleborns who were suppose to be here last year," Ginny stated, referring to the extra dorms put in for the first years so they weren't all crammed into two dorms - one for boys and one for girls. It was the same for the seventh years too.

"I think it was just unexpected. I knew there were more first and seventh years this year but I didn't even think of how they were going to accommodate everyone!" Hermione exclaimed quietly.

Nodding Harry changed the subject, "How do you think Melissa is settling in?"

"Well I think, she said a quiet goodnight and left for her dorm. I know she won't want me hovering but I do worry," Hermione frowned.

"Trust me Mione, you worry about us all far too much!" Ginny laughed, nudging her friend, "I'm sure she's fine. It's been a long day and she's meeting the girls she's sharing a dorm with for the first time. She'll come talk to you tomorrow, you know she will."

Hermione knew her friend was right. The two of them bade Harry goodnight and went to their own dorm settling straight into bed having already been in their pyjamas.

* * *

A/N ~ Okay I have a few notes

• Melissa wanted to go by her mother's maiden name like her sister, and being the magical world it was easy to sort.

• I did not write the Sorting Hats song - all credit goes to

• I know this is late and short but things have been so hectic at home, I wanted to get something out for you all!

As always let me know what you think!


End file.
